onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Turn on Achievements?
From: Forum:Achievements Extension: Achievements Extension: What is it? Achievements is a great way to encourage contributions, award individuals and promote community growth on your wiki. Individuals can earn special badges by simply participating on any wiki that has Achievements enabled. Badges are awarded automatically as a user completes the tasks associated with them. Available and achieved badges are listed on one's user page. Request Achievements? Hello! So here an extension I found, which I think it could be interesting to try. First some clarifications: * I myself don't know much about it, but for what I see basically you earn "badges" modifying and participating in the wiki. * Each badge is worth some points so there is a rank system too based on the points you earned. Now, this isn't really a race for who edits the most, because the badges are based on unique events and (for what I see) they can be earned one time each. For example, the most stupid one, "for making 1 edit on a page", you will got only the first time. And some events aren't really controllable, for example making the 50,000th edit on the wiki, so even if the problem of the "race to useless edits" isn't totally gone, the objective of the extension is to encourage participating the wiki activities. * If someone doesn't like them or he finds them annoying he can hide them in his preferences. * The points are not retroactive, but start counting once the wiki have achievements on it. * The badge can be personalized and so the event triggers. * I think the points are shared by all the wikis who have achievements installed (not sure). Here a wiki that is using them. If you look in someone profile you can see what are those badges and for what they've been earned. ---- Discussion okay I know this is possible to turn on, so I want to hear everyone's reaction. One of the things admins and bureaucrats can turn on is the achievements post count. This rewards editors for editing on the wikia. For the curious, I recently tried this on another wikia; http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Leaderboard Don't know if everyone would like to have it here, but it could be interesting to turn on. Its suppose to encourage activity on a wikia. One-Winged Hawk 10:47, May 29, 2011 (UTC) : I'm tired of answering this question,but show me one "awesome wiki"(such as this one) that has these...only smaller wikis need these and attracts only newer users..also hell annoying:) ::I think you don't see the issue with that answer you've given me there... You haven't turned it on so THATS why its not activated in any big wikia. annoying or not. Also, even though its a admin bureaucrat thing, we can still vote on the issue and see if everyone likes it. Its in the better judgment of the admins and bureaucrats to turn these things on or off, but you really can't stop the editors discussing or seeing if theres a strong suport for it on a wikia, and admins and bureaucrats who do that aren't exactly letting the membership having their say. One-Winged Hawk 11:08, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Leviathan89 created a thread about that a short while ago, but it is on the appearance section: http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Achievements_Extension&t=20110528164103 I'm against this feature with all my heart, I gave my reason in the other thread.-- 10:53, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm... That was during my absence hence why I didn't know about it. One-Winged Hawk 10:57, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :Well, must admit that it is extremely easy to miss discussions, especially if they are not on the site-news section. I wish we had a way to inform the editors without leaving a message on every damn talkpage. Something like a short mass mail. But I guess that is not possible. 11:07, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::The forums in general suffer from a lack of being acknowledged they exist on a lot of wikias. One-Winged Hawk 11:09, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :::@Jinbe We can use the sitenews for that:) :::I think he is also talking about the blog invitations, not only new forums. About achievements, we should simply discuss if it's okay turn it on or if it will cause problems, like users do edits to boost their statics, because if someone doesn't like it for personal tastes then he can simply disable it in his preferences and no massages or notification will annoy him. The first time I casually found out about this extension was on Fallout Wiki, and it is pretty big (12.719 pages), but I'm not sure if it's an "awesome" wiki... Anyway, about turn it on, it will be a trial test off course, but for what I see many users don't like it. My opinion is, if a good number of people are interested in trying it, do a trial period to see if there will really be those problems, then decide if keep it or not. 12:56, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :::I would simply like to see it in a 30 days trial. You can switch it off if its not working out after 30 days. Thats why I mentioned it in the first place, if anyone supported it I was gonna prepose it came in on the 1st of June and turned off on the 1st of July. One-Winged Hawk 13:09, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Also, its not such a big issue I can't write up a FAQ if need be to instruct users how to turn it off if they don't like it. One-Winged Hawk 13:10, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::They simply have to go to Preferences -> Other/Various (I don't know how it's called in English) -> toggle "Don't show points, badges and ranking in my profile page" 13:23, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::@Angel The problem is that we won't get to know if a possible quality decrease is due to this achievement feature or not. No one will say "I just edited to get a new achievement badge". ::::I will just copy what I wrote in the other thread: From my own experience, this feature is plain ANNOYING. But more important: There shouldn't be any incentives to edit the wikia. The intention to create a enjoyable and informative platform for One Piece fans should be the only reason, not a glowing badge. Think about it, this feature basically rewards people that edit the wikia for the sake of editing the wikia - improving the overall quality will become secondary. And because of that, this feature concerns all of us, even the ones that disable it.'Jinbe' Talk 11:06, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hell, I even think that there shouldn't be an edit count, but I understand that one is necessary (history etc). Some users already admitted that they (at least at the start) only edited articles to increase their edit count, how will it be if we introduce "extra shiny badges"? Please don't! 16:10, May 29, 2011 (UTC) No real aplication besides seing who edits the most besides that it would only fill the wikia with unecessary anouncements so I'm against it |||JUNIOR||| 16:36, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Again, I completely disagree with this. Its like rewarding those damn deletionists on Wikipedia awards for "cleanup" when the articles were perfect. Like when every Straw Hat page except Luffy's was deleted. SeaTerror 17:06, May 29, 2011 (UTC) If this wasn't a wiki, I'd totally go for it. But this is a wiki. I don't know what kind of achievements you could make other than just "make 10 edits" or something. It just seems kind of pointless and there'd be a TON of spam from people who are pretty greedy for them. I'm not for it. Uknownada 04:38, May 30, 2011 (UTC) If you are interested look in this user profile http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jspoelstra , there are even badges for random events. I first propose this extension because it seems "fun", that's all, I don't really see it like a race, but more like those stars in the forums under the user profiles, or whatever they have, which depend on how many edits you have done, do you understand? I don't think there are race for who edit the most there... but looking at the people thoughts on this matter, I said forget it. Maybe you are overestimating the problem, but who cares, they don't have a purpose they are just for fun and for looking nice. We are testing achievements on One Piece Wiki Italia, but we are about 4 users so we aren't the best reference. 14:42, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Its sort of past the date I wanted to trial run it on. Most of the edits will be done by the regulars anyway, I don't suppose anyone else will even notice. One-Winged Hawk 13:49, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :What do you mean? You don't want it anymore? Well me too, I still like it and find other wikis who have it (like this insanely huge wiki), but since there is no consent I say forget it. ::I'm not against it still, its just the trial run date is gone I wanted. Since I wanted it to be easy to judge I was suggesting from the first day of one month to the last day of the month. The next date would be July 1st. One-Winged Hawk 16:25, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Incase you dont know,the wiki Levi mentioned,it's actually a different domain other than wikia and it just merged with the wikia organisations..so it's not actually a wikia(to be considered) ::Are you talking about Lyrics Wikia? So it just recently merged with wikia? I found its link on the central wikia. @One-Winged Hawk: What do you mean with trial run date? I thought that an admin could simply request its activation/deactivation. :::If the admins allowed it I was going to ask if it could run during a month period as a trial, but they are against it anyway. One-Winged Hawk 17:25, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I would have been against it even if there was a trial run. I gave my reasons above. SeaTerror 21:13, June 7, 2011 (UTC)